ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold Reboot!
Hey Arnold Reboot is upcoming 2018 TV Series from Nickelodeon from The Old Hey Arnold and announced a new one. In the new show, it has Arnold's family and friends and its about Arnold's hobby's and same activity from the old series but new episodes and animation from Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie, and also a new intro with new audio but same words in it. Nickelodeon was working on a Helga TV Series but in her Teenage ages, but its in development and not ready to be released. Craig Bartlett also announced that if The Jungle Movie gets great reviews, Hey Arnold could come back as a 2018 Nickelodeon show. This Series Focuses On Arnold And His Parents, Helga, Gerald and etc, and Arnold will be going to 7th grade during the series. And The Episodes Go Up To 30 Episodes I Each Season Cast Mason Vale Cotton - Arnold Francesca Marie Smith - Helga - Sheena Jefferson Benjamin Flores Jr. -''' Gerald''' Antoinette Stella - Stella Craig Bartlett - Miles - Brainy - Abner Justin Shenkarow - Harold Aiden Lewandowski - Sid Jet Jurgensmeyer - Stinky Gavin Lewis - Eugene Anndi McAfee - Phoebe Olivia Hack - Rhonda Dan Butler - Mr. Simmons Danny Cooksey - Stoop Kid Lane Toran - Wolfgang Jamil Walker Smith - Peapod Kid Stephen Stanton - Pigeon Man Nicolas Cantu - Curly Gammelthrope Danielle Judovits - Big Patty Nika Futterman - Olga Pataki ''' Laya DeLeon Hayes - '''Nadine Ernie Hudson - Harvey Dan Castellaneta -''' Grandpa Phil''' Tress MacNeille - Grandma Pookie Maurice LaMarche - Big Bob Pataki Kath Soucie - Miriam Pataki Dom Irrera - Ernie Wally Wingert - Oskar Kokoshka - Mr. Hyunh - Dino Spumoni Episodes And Seasons Season 1 # Hello Football Head! - 'Arnold Gets Back From The Jungle To The City With His Parents. # '''Why So Much? '- Arnold Hears The Neighborhood Saying His Name For A Lot Of Help For A Job. # 'Goo? - '''Arnold Finds So much goo all over the walls at his school in the hallway and wonders where it came from? # '''Arnold's Music - '''Arnold Thinks He Wants To Do A Hit Electronic/Jaz Remix Song Called "FootBall Head" At The Radio Station. # '''The Fight - ' Arnold And Gerald Start A Fight That Gerald Thinks That Arnold Stole Gerald's Hover board, Unfortunately It Was Stoop Kid That Stoled It. # 'Kidnapped? - '''Arnold Gets Kidnapped By A Villian That Wants Him To Tell Where Is His Parents are. # '''Gerald's New Job - '''Gerald Gets A Job For Being Coach For The YMMA's Basketball Team While Benchwarmer Is On Vacation. # '''SuperArnold! - '''Arnold Gets Struck By Lighting During A Thunder Storm And Gets Super Powers While Playing Baseball. # '''Helga's Depression - '''Helga Is Depressed And Tells Arnold That She Will Be Moving Away To A Different City, But Arnold Won't Let Helga Down For Not Letting Her Move Away By Stopping Her Parents. # '''The Drone? - '''Arnold Buys A Drone By Spying Everyone In The Town With A Camera Under. # '''Fidget Spinner? -' Arnold Finds People Having These Spinners And Checks It Out. # 'The DJ Party - '''Gerald And Arnold Goes To A DJ Party And Everyone Finds Out That Phoebe Comes To The Party, But She Was Not Invited. # '''Daydream - '''Helga Daydream's About Arnold Kissing Helga During A Basket Ball Game. # '''Mosquitoes! - '''Arnold Gets Mosquitoe Bites All Over His Body And Its Been Itching Arnold For 2 weeks And His Friends Need To Help Him To Get Rid Of This Itchyness. # '''GHOSTS! - '''Arnold Gerald And Helga Goes To This Abandon Building That Sid Saw Some Ghosts At That Place, And Arnold Does Not Believe Him So, Arnold Goes And Checks And Suddenly Ghosts Pop Up Around Arnold, Gerald and Helga. # '''The Magical Pen - '''Arnold Finds This Pen In A Box And Draws Character And Comes To Life And Starts To Go Crazy And Blames Things On Arnold To His Friends. So Arnold's Friends Need To Get Rid Of This Character Before More Bad Things Happen. # '''Phoebe's New Glasses - '''Phoebe Is Done Being A Nerd And Gets New Glasses That Everyone Thinks That Phoebe Is cool. # '''Hot Day! - '''Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Arnolds Parents Goes To The Beach Until Helga Almost's Drown's And Arnold Save Her From Drowning. # '''Nascar 400 '- Arnold And His Friends Go To The Nascar 400 Race Car Event Until When A Crash Happen's. # 'Go Green! - '''Arnold's School Is Having Some Event For Green Energy For The City For Putting Up Windmills, And Solar Pannels, But Is It To Much? # '''Laser Tag! - '''Arnold, Gerald and Helga Play Laser Tag And Has To Battle Everybody To Win A Trophy! # '''The Hacker - '''Someone Has Hacked The School Computers And Someone Has To Help To Delete The Hacker. # '''To The Future! - '''Arnold And Gerald Goes In A Time Machine And See's Whats Going To Happen To The Neighborhood. # '''Golden - '''Arnold's Friends Play A Prank On Arnold By Spraying Gold Paint All Over Arnold, But Later On It Can't Come Off! Arnold's Friends Need To Help Him To Get That Paint Off Or It Will Stay On Him Forever. # '''New! '- Arnold Notices That Somethings were old and now are new. # '''Movie Night! - '''Arnold And His Friends Go To A Movie Night But Suddenly The Power Goes Off. # '''Helga's Safe - '''Arnold Notices A Safe That Belongs To Helga And Inside Has All Arnold Treasure. # '''Twister! - '''Arnold And His Friends Versus Arnold And Helga For Playing Twister And See Who Wins $100. # '''Arnold's Challenge - '''Arnold's Friends Challenge Arnold For A Race Of Hard Obstacle Courses. # '''Lover Boy - '''Arnold Chooses Which Girl He Loves The Most. '''Season 2 # ' Next Generation - '''Arnold's Neighborhood See's His City Turning From Old To New And Its Getting Worse For Him. # '''Thunder - '''Arnold And His Friends See A Huge Thunder That Is Strong As A Hurricane And It Goes On For 3 Hours But The Weather Fourcast Says It Will Go By 2 Hours. It Could Break Everything In The Neighborhood, So Arnold And His Friends Have To Save The Day Before Its Over. # '''Spooky Scary Skeletons - '''Arnold and Gerald See These Skeletons Around The Neighborhood, And These Skeletons That Are Trying To Scare Them With A Song... # '''Green-Eye! - '''Arnold Gets Cursed By The Green Eye And One Of His Eye's Start Turning Green, Arnold Gets Powerful, And Evil. His Friends Need To Get Rid Of The Curse In Him Before Its To Late! # '''Green-Eye 2! - '''The 2nd Part Of The '''Green Eye, '''The Green Eye Is Controlling Arnold So They Can Murder People And Also Arnold's Family, Arnold Is Stuck In A Dimension That He Can't Get Out, But Can See Whats Going On With The Green Eye. But Arnold Has Power In Him. In Himself. So Arnold Gets Out And Destroy's The Green Eye Curse, Then Passes Out. And Then He's Back To Normal. # '''Pig On The Loose! - '''Arnold Lets Abner Stay With Gerald For A Week While Arnold And His Parents Go On A Vacation, And One Morning Abner Run's Away! Gerald And His Friends Need To Find Abner Before Arnold Gets Back. # '''Wildest Hurricane -' A Large Hurricane Hits Arnold's Town And Himself, His Friends And The City Need To Get Rid Of This Hurricane Before Everything Is Done With. # '''Helga's New Name - '''Helga Doesn't Feel Like Having Her Name Anymore, So She Decides That She Wants Her Name To Be "Marina". But Arnold And Gerald Feel Bad That Helga Change Her Name. So Arnold And Gerald Have To Get Helga's Name Back Or Her Name Will Be Like That Forever. Category:Hey Arnold Category:Reboot